Love's A Killer
by LanieBaLanie
Summary: "You wouldn't kill me," she gulps, "would you?" Then before she knew it he fired the gun, Jeb fired the gun and she took one gasp and she knew it was over.-There's a mystery brewing around town and it's up to Fang and an old family friend Max to solve it. The problem is what happens when everyone knows something, has a secret and the family friend is involved?
1. Chapter 1

The Death That Started It All

The boots crunched against the gravel of the graveyard for several minutes being the only sound for miles. Then they stopped, there was extremely loud ragged breathing and a loud thumping heart that if any louder wouldn't be in a body. Finally the breathing calms, "So I haven't seen you in a while, my! How you've grown. Are you a foot talle-"

"Cut the stalling," a female voice cut the nervous man off with a smirk she continued, "though I admit this reunion is... long overdue." The man gulped as she slowly strode toward him, her boots being the thing breaking the silence with every confident step she took. The air seemed to have been getting thicker as it got harder for the man to breathe.

"Where are the new foster children your new wife brought in?" She asked while looking at her nails.

"That would almost be a sincere genuine question if I had told you oppose to spying on me," he sucked in a big helping of air as if it was the last one he was getting while he squinted his eyes, "but why would you want to know?"

She laughed a loud bubbly laugh, "You're trying to feign innocence Jeb but I can see in your eyes that you're calculating the answer to your own question." The young woman stopped and the dust from her last two steps lifted and floated away. "You promised to give me what I wanted but that hasn't happened yet, Jeb it's over three years: pay up. Because if not I will take what you love from you too."

The boots knocked at the gravel and dust more and more.

"You can't, I have a way to get out this time." He started trembling as with gloves on he pulled a gun out, "Nobody will know anything. You never get back what you love and I won't be tortured anymore."  
He was looking up at the stars with glassy eyes and a sick smile. The woman stopped dead in her tracks.

"You wouldn't kill me," she gulps, "would you?"

Then before she knew it he fired, Jeb fired the gun and she took one gasp then she knew it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

The camera flashed as they took notes on the blood spatter and tried to see how the person was killed, in the early morning light. "This is Anne on the scene of the crime. It was an hour after the gun shot the police arrived. A young woman by the name of Nudge Jala... Jala-"

"Jalapeno, it's Jalapeno." The mocha skinned girl cut in. The news casters fake smile faltered as she had a look that said 'really?' and Nudge nodded.

She plastered the smile back on, "Anyways Nudge... Jalapeno was jogging by when she heard a sound, tell us Nudge what was it like exactly when you found the body." The news caster-Anne handed the mike to Nudge a 5"1 adult, who didn't look a day over seventeen with her still well rounded teenage features shaped on her oval face. She took the mike with a polite pink lipped grin and pushed her long dark brown hair that framed her face behind her ear. She pulled her sweater down over her dark-but still sparkly brown track pants, than as she took a deep breathe she looked down at her black high tops.

"Well first I heard a loud sound as I was jogging across the street and as I started heading back I noticed a looming figure sinking away in the bush." Nudge's brown eyes turned from the reporter to the camera. Than to a hut like shed as a confused look started to form on her face.

"What?" Anne looked at her with hungry eyes. Being the first to grab the story she was practically foaming at the mouth waiting to feed on any new information.

"It's nothing really I just sort of heard a noise from the burgundy shed over there as someone was running away in the bush."

"So maybe an accomplice? More to follow. Thank you for your help Nudge, but why would you be jogging in the middle of nowhere?"

Nudge blushed and said; "I might have gotten lost?" But it came out as more of a question, luckily for her nobody noticed.

A person watched from behind the shed, they puffed their black hood up and as they slowly and quietly walked away you could hear their boots and see a light cloud of dust from the last steps they took.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The man panted as he ran through the streets, pushing and shoving his way past everyone. Looking back and than looking forward his sparkling practically black eyes filled with concern and mischief. The nineteen year old laughed a silent laugh as the man chasing him fell over and people crowded around to see if he was okay. The almost caught man's long black bangs flopping back and forth as he ran, his leather jacket tightening around him with every heaving breath. He hopped a fence nearby to make a getaway, ' _This one was easy!_ ' But just as he thought that his denim jeans got caught on the fence as he jumped down. He started tearing at it with his muscled arms, than he heard;

"He went over there! The snooper was digging in my **private** property!"

 _'I_ _didn't just dig I found something key'_ he thought. His pants weren't coming off the fence, just getting stuck deeper.

"Shi*." he muttered under his breath as they came closer to the abandoned street.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sir the package was not delivered." The young man grimaced his beautiful blue eyes squinted, short shaggy strawberry blonde hair flew back as his slightly muscled scrawny body hit the ground from the impact of the kick to his gut. He slowly got up.

"What do you mean the package wasn't delivered you idiot!" His eyes shined in the lightly dimmed warehouse as he met his bosses brown eyes through his sunglasses. The boss puffed his cigar and put it back in his mouth.

"It wasn't my fault." He swatted away smoke. His bosses hand came up to slap him but he said, "Now, now I don't need anymore of my adorable freckles slapped off my face." His boss laughed.

"Funny man," Another kick to the gut, "now stop mouthing me." He breathed in and out and brushed away his bangs. _'Well that's going to bruise, gotta stay away from swimming for a while.'_ he thought touching where his gut was, his pink lips going down in a frown. As he sat there on the ground his boss towered over him. He laughed on the inside because his boss doesn't usually tower over him, being about 5 feet. His bosses hairy arms with his hands on his hips mocking him, with a smirk on his face-overshadowing him.

"Now since obviously Phil couldn't handle it maybe you can." The young man stood 6"4 and almost nineteen. But got up slowly and cautiously, obviously intimidated.

"So you want me to grab the package and retrieve Phil?" He said with confusion evident in his voice.

"No I want you to leave Phil and grab **_my_** package. You will go to Secrets City and be a 'foster' child for the time being. When you can grab what I'm looking for to finish and perfect the package, you than will give it to..." As his bosses mouth kept moving his eyes shun with concern, his face draining of color.

 _'What have I got myself into?'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the middle of the humdrum Secrets City there I was standing on a roof, a small smile lit my face.

 ** _Let's light this city up from the inside out._**

Than I started walking away.

-To bad they didn't know it would light them **all** up... in so many different ways.-

* * *

 **Hi I haven't updated in a while wow, I guess you could say I had major writers block. :) Now tell me who do you think the last person was? And why would it light them all up? With what? Anyways lol please R &R and read my other story California here we come-or go- like our other home. Maybe don't read How I became me I might drop that story anyways**

 **This is LanieBaLanie out! :) ;)**


End file.
